Mentalisme
by Marry-black
Summary: Les 4 cavaliers n'auraient pas du s'entendre. Ou ne se seraient pas entendu si Jack n'était pas là, du moins.


Fic écrite pour le défi "Obscur échange" sur Livejournal, pour ce prompt : Merrit est bi et tout à fait okay avec ça. Jack est encore dans le placard et a du mal à s'avouer qu'il y est alors pour se définir hein... Mais Merrit sait. Et Daniel. Et Henley. Et s'il y a un truc sur lequel ils sont d'accord. C'est que le « petit frère » doit être heureux (qu'il le veuille ou non).

Disclaimer : Pazamoi!

* * *

><p>Il avait bien fallu quatre mois pour que les quatre cavaliers réussissent à former une vraie équipe. Avant ça, c'était… compliqué, pour dire le moins. Chacun avait son numéro parfaitement bien réglé, tout seul, ses petites habitudes, et les égos des quatre magiciens ne faisaient pas vraiment bon ménage. Henley n'aimait pas Danny parce que c'était un connard misogyne et égocentrique, de ses propres mots, et parce qu'elle s'en voulait sans doute un peu d'avoir toujours un peu envie de lui. Danny n'aimait pas Merritt parce qu'il savait que son esprit beaucoup trop structuré en faisant un sujet particulièrement réceptif au mentalisme, et qu'il détestait ne pas être totalement en contrôle. Merritt n'aimait pas Danny parce qu'il le trouvait terriblement coincé et particulièrement désagréable.<p>

La seule exception à cette ambiance plus que délétère, et sans doute l'unique raison pour laquelle leur petit quatuor avait fini par fonctionner aussi bien était Jack. Tout le monde aimait Jack, et Jack aimait tout le monde. Il aimait Danny parce que c'était une star, et qu'il adorait son style. Il aimait Henley parce qu'elle lui donnait de bons conseils, et qu'elle se comportait comme une grande sœur. Et il aimait Merritt parce qu'il était marrant, et qu'il n'avait le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

A vrai dire, le plus jeune des cavaliers avait l'air tellement détendu et sujet à l'éclat de rire, tantôt moqueur, tantôt juste amusé, que Merritt s'était assez vite donné le défi de le mettre mal à l'aise. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'aimait Merritt McKinney, c'était savoir ce qui faisait tic taquer les gens. Il aimait commencer une partie avec tous les as en main, et savoir comment énerver, déprimer ou désarçonner quelqu'un en deux mots était un grand plaisir. Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il était devenu mentaliste et hypnotiseur en sortant de ses études de psychologie au lieu de faire un "vrai" métier.

Il aurait pu être psychologue, profiler, professeur même, mais c'aurait été se conformer aux règles, et les règles étaient faites pour être tordues et brisées, c'aurait été aider son prochain et surtout c'aurait été expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Ne pas être le plus intelligent dans la pièce donc. Et puis le don naturel qu'il avait avec le magnétisme et l'électricité était sans doute un signe. Alors Merritt était devenu hypnotiseur, mentaliste, et escroc. Mais il se faisait un devoir de n'escroquer que des connards, attention. Il aurait bien escroqué Daniel Atlas, par exemple, si l'occasion s'était présentée. Et visiblement il était assez bon là-dedans pour avoir été repéré par l'œil, avec les trois autres.

Ce qui l'avait amené ici, dans cet appartement miteux, à gagner le pain de la maison en sortant avec Jack plumer quelques pigeons, à s'entrainer jour et nuit et à planifier minutieusement le coup du siècle. Et un peu embêter ses congénères pour passer le temps, évidemment. Alors il draguait Henley, pour rire, parce que ça la faisait marrer de chercher les réparties les plus vives possibles, il "lisait dans l'esprit" de Danny, parce qu'il savait que ça le faisait toujours fondre un fusible, et il cherchait à savoir ce qui pourrait lui donner l'ascendant sur Jack. Il faisait partie de ces gens, contrairement à Danny, qui n'était absolument pas réceptifs à l'art de Merritt. C'était un caméléon, et savoir ce qui était vraiment Jack Wilder et pas un autre masque était particulièrement compliqué. Chaque fois que Merritt croyait avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui, Jack lui glissait entre les mains comme un nuage de fumée, et laissait le mentaliste frustré et perdu, sur un éclat de rire. Et, évidemment, il lui donnait envie de chercher encore, de trouver le jeune homme derrière les artifices et les tours de passe-passe.

Bon, évidemment, il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais ça ne comptait pas, c'était pareil pour presque tout le monde. Merritt avait cette propension, contrairement aux autres cavaliers, à ramener ses conquêtes d'un soir ou d'une après-midi dans leur appartement, ou chambre d'hôtel, ou pas loin. Daniel était tombé sur lui et une demoiselle qui aurait très bien pu être sa fille sur le canapé du séjour, Henley avait fait l'erreur de ne pas frapper à la porte de la cuisine alors qu'un jeune homme était à genoux devant lui, quant à Jack, il avait été témoin d'un Merritt allongé sur la table du salon alors qu'un grand type le besognait avec l'entrain d'un acteur de X. Henley n'avait pas voulu manger sur la dite table pendant une semaine après cet épisode. Et ce n'étaient qu'une poignée de fois parmi tant d'autres. Donc ça, oui, ça mettait Jack très mal à l'aise. Mais Merritt ne connaissait pas grand monde qui pouvait rester détendu en le voyant tout nu, pour dire vrai. Et pour le coup, parler de sexe alors que tout le monde était vêtu ne dérangeait personne, et n'avançait absolument pas les affaires du mentaliste.

Et puis, personne ne savait trop comment, ils avaient réussi à passer de quatre prestidigitateurs égocentriques et cramponnés à leurs habitudes à une équipe. Daniel n'était sans doute pas devenu moins misogyne, Henley n'était pas devenue moins grande gueule et Merritt n'était pas plus politiquement correct. Mais tout le monde avait mis de l'eau dans son vin, et avait appris à faire avec, à voir les forces et les qualités de chacun plutôt que les défauts. Et sans doute un peu grâce au fait que tout le monde considérait Jack comme son petit frère, le reste du groupe avait fini par se souder comme une petite famille, un peu dysfonctionnelle, certes, mais unie.

Jack lui, même s'il se faufilait toujours comme une anguille quand il voulait éviter un sujet, il avait sans doute appris à se montrer un peu plus. Il leur faisait sans doute un peu plus confiance, il s'était habitué à ne plus être aux aguets chaque seconde de chaque minute de sa vie, et il leur laissait entrapercevoir ce qu'il était vraiment. Ou peut-être était-ce un autre masque, un qui savait comment prendre les trois égocentriques en face.

Merritt se posait cette question en regardant Jack quitter l'appartement pour aller faire quelques courses et sans doute glaner quelques sous auprès de passants pas vraiment consentants. Les yeux sur la porte maintenant fermée, il faisait la moue, immobile pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Henley passe derrière lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

"Y'a des gens qui sont morts comme ça tu sais…"

L'aîné des cavaliers sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son amie avant de se retourner pour la suivre au salon et s'installer dans le canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Ils avaient des recherches à faire, et un plan de spectacle à peaufiner. Il pianota quelques instants à peine avant de relever les yeux sur Henley qui nourrissait les lapins. Devant eux, sur la table du salon, Daniel s'entrainait aux cartes, perfectionnant des techniques qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

"Je me pose une question…"

"Oh? Rare ça."

La jeune femme ne s'était pas retournée, gratouillant un petit lapin blanc sous le menton. Merritt réfléchissait à voix haute, Henley le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ça. A leurs côtés, Daniel faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à leur conversation, les yeux sur ses cartes, mais ils savaient parfaitement qu'il écoutait.

"C'est Jack. Je veux dire, il est mignon, très mignon…"

Un petit bruit approbateur lui parvint du côté de Henley, qui s'occupait maintenant des colombes. Merritt lui renvoya un sourire amusé, un bout de langue apparaissant entre ses dents, avant de reprendre

"Il est doué de ses mains, ça c'est assez évident, et il a suffisamment de tchatche pour rembarrer Danny quand il le faut, ou du moins quand c'est absolument nécessaire, et il a jamais montré un dégout quelconque pour les choses de l'amour… ou du sexe gratuit d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, sauf si mon légendaire sens de l'observation me fait défaut, on l'a jamais vu partir ou revenir avec une conquête, il a jamais découché, contrairement à d'autres personnes moins agréables à vivre et à regarder. Il doit plus savoir quoi faire des numéros qu'il récupère après les spectacles…"

Henley médita la question, son sac de graines dans une main et une des colombes dans l'autre. Sur la table, Danny s'était interrompu, un carré d'as étalé devant lui, et fronçait légèrement les sourcils, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu la petite pique en sa direction. Aucun des deux ne s'était inquiété de l'intrusion dans l'intimité de Jack, après tout Merritt était un mentaliste, s'introduire dans la vie des gens c'était son métier.

"Et tu en déduis, monsieur McKinney?"

"Pas grand-chose encore, monsieur Atlas, je te ferais part de mes conclusions une fois qu'elles seront faites."

Il lança un autre de ses clins d'œil à Daniel et se repencha sur son ordinateur, signalant la fin de la discussion. Le sujet n'était pas clos, loin de là, mais il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'informations.

**XxX**

Les semaines suivantes, Merritt les avait passées à observer Jack. Ou à l'observer plus que d'habitude, disons. Il ne s'était jamais empêché de regarder les jolies choses, et Jack ne faisait pas exception à la règle, tout comme Henley. Danny lui, sans doute s'il ne le connaissait pas, mais il était bien trop désagréable pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il observait Jack, pas seulement quand il sortait de la douche avec une micro serviette autour des hanches, ou quand il s'entrainait au kung fu dans le parc, mais surtout dans les soirées, après leurs petits shows, dans les foules quand ils jouaient dans la rue pour gagner leur croute.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait, il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir repéré plus tôt. A voir ses réactions devant les nanas qui lui faisaient de l'œil et les gars qui l'invitaient à boire un verre, il n'y avait qu'une solution possible, et elle crevait les yeux. Merritt savait que Danny l'avait vu, parce que Danny était un maniaque du contrôle et qu'il avait observé les mêmes choses que Merritt, et il savait que Henley savait parce qu'elle gardait toujours un œil sur son petit frère. Il avait trouvé son angle d'attaque, il savait enfin comment prendre Jack, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et il aurait pu en rester là, après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais lui aussi avait passé ces plusieurs mois avec Henley, Danny et Jack, et voir leur petit dernier se mentir à lui-même ne lui plaisait pas spécialement.

Dans un autre genre, il s'était dit que si Jack sortait du placard, il serait sans doute plus réceptif à ses charmes que Henley. Sans doute. Et ça, après plusieurs mois à fréquenter Jack et le voir sortir de la salle de bain avec cette serviette blanche mentionnée plus haut, c'était plus intéressant.

Parce que oui, Jack était dans le placard. A bien le regarder interagir avec les gens, il avait la tchatche, le bagou, il était charmant et avenant, mais dès qu'il tombait sur un type qui tentait de le draguer, à nouveau il devenait un nuage de fumée. On aurait pu croire qu'il était juste un peu stressé, ou justement trop hétérosexuel pour prendre ça à la légère. Mais "on" n'était pas Merritt McKinney, et "on" n'était pas mentaliste. Non, la seule question était si Jack était gay et faisait très bien semblant, ou s'il était tout simplement bi. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à Merritt pour se faire une certitude. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez énorme pour un homme comme Merritt, qui lisait dans les gens pour gagner sa vie.

Il en avait parlé avec Henley, et même avec Daniel, qui étaient d'accord avec lui, et ils avaient fini tous les trois sur ce canapé à attendre que Jack revienne comme des parents prêts à faire une intervention à leur fils. Trois parents, oui. On ne juge pas.

Jack haussa un sourcil étonné devant ses trois aînés, alors qu'il posait ses courses sur la table et sortait une poignée de billets de sa poche. Pendant un instant ils se demandèrent comment aborder le problème, comment lui dire que personne ne le jugeait et qu'il devrait peut-être se laisser aller à certaines pulsions. Et puis, puisque personne ne commençait, la personne qui avait moins de tact que tout le reste de la pièce réunie prit la parole. Avec le recul, Merritt aurait dû l'étouffer avec un coussin à ce moment-là. Au cas où. Ou lui lancer Henley au visage.

"Pour faire simple, nous nous sommes rendus compte que tu es bisexuel. Ou homo, je ne sais pas trop, mais dans tous les cas ces deux-là ont décidé qu'il fallait qu'on te le dise, pour une raison ou une autre, vu qu'apparemment tu t'obstines à nous le cacher. Ou à te le cacher à toi-même mais là j'y peux rien."

Le sourcil levé de Jack monta encore un peu plus haut, et Merritt se retint de grogner de frustration. Ou de tuer Daniel, d'ailleurs. Le plus jeune se contenta de marmonner un

"Faut arrêter la drogue, les enfants…"

Et de repartir vers sa chambre en piochant une barre chocolatée dans un des sacs plastiques sur la table. La claque que mit Henley à l'arrière du crâne de Daniel résonna agréablement aux oreilles de Merritt.

**XxX**

Danny était parti, sans doute dans une chambre d'hôtel un peu moins miteuse ou dans l'appartement d'une quelconque belle plante. Henley était couchée dans sa chambre, et Merritt avait fini par se décider à gratter doucement à la porte de Jack. Pas de réponse, mais la lumière filtrait toujours sous sa porte. Merritt attendit quelques secondes, par politesse, et poussa la porte pour passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Jack était allongé sur son lit, un ordinateur sur les genoux, et faisait mine de ne pas le voir, même quand le plus vieux s'installa sur le rebord de son lit. Il resta silencieux un instant, sûr que ce coup-ci, personne ne viendrait lui piquer son tour de parole.

"Moi aussi il me gonfle tu sais…"

Au moins, il avait réussi à tirer un sourire à Jack, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à grand-chose ce soir, mais s'il pouvait revenir dans ses bonnes grâces, et tout mettre sur le dos de Daniel, c'était déjà ça. Jack poussa un léger soupir et leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder le sourire taquin de Merritt.

"J'avais un crush sur lui…"

Le sourire se fana pour se transformer en une expression peinée.

"Oh. Condoléances. Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant moins."

Le mentaliste haussa un sourcil amusé, sans dire ce qu'il pensait, ça se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux. "Tu m'étonnes". Et puis il se reconcentra sur les yeux du jeune homme, dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de se perdre, où il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'il voulait, d'habitude. Et là, subitement, il voyait enfin quelque chose. Des questions, plein, de l'incertitude, un peu, la trouille d'être encore mis à l'écart, et quelque chose de plus profond encore, plus loin… quelque chose d'enfoui, peut-être un père aux idées un peu trop arrêtées, peut-être autre chose. Mais surtout, il voyait l'envie de s'ouvrir un peu plus que d'habitude, à Merritt, et personne d'autre.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Merritt était à court de bons mots. Il s'approcha seulement un peu plus, et posa la main sur la jambe du plus jeune, avant de redemander

"Et maintenant?"


End file.
